The Flash: Cambios en el Tiempo
by Arqueowitch
Summary: Sinopsis: Tras los últimos eventos ocurridos durante el Flashpoint; Barry Allen se da cuenta que lo ocurrido ha sido por su culpa al alterar el pasado y decide regresar a la época donde ocurrió todo. Pero un místico personaje le otorga un nuevo comienzo.
1. Prologo

**The Flash: Cambios en el Tiempo**

Sinopsis: Tras los últimos eventos ocurridos durante el Flashpoint; Barry Allen se da cuenta que lo ocurrido ha sido por su culpa al alterar el pasado y decide regresar a la época donde ocurrió todo. Pero un místico personaje le otorga un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

Muy buenas tardes: he decidido hacer mi propia historia después de leer e investigar y antes de que aparezca la tercera temporada de una de mis series favoritas, publico mi contribución.

Espero que les guste y acepto vuestras sugerencias. Pondré prologo y Capitulo 1. Como siempre los personajes pertenecen a DC Entretrainer, a excepción de los nuevos personajes que es de mi autoria.

Os invito a leer y les espero la siguiente semana

Atte

la Autora

* * *

 **Prologo**

El mundo es un caos

Nada parece tener sentido

La guerra entre amazonas y atlenienses ha destruido todo

Ya no recuerda casi nada de su vida anterior…excepto lo que hizo

Barry Allen está a punto de volverse loco….y se declara a si mismo culpable

Al fin se da cuenta que es el culpable de todo lo que ocurre en el mundo es producto de haber alterado su pasado, al salvar a su madre aquella fatídica noche en su casa.

Incapaz de poder controlar semejante problema decide regresar al pasado y esta vez evitar que su futuro yo intervenga. Volver todo a lo que era antes...pero cuando se alista a viajar en el tiempo, se le aparece un extraño ser que nunca había visto

Era un mistico

Su mundo ya estaba sentenciado cuando Barry cambio todo. Lo malo es que el mismo evento acelero la destrucción de su mundo y no pudo hacer nada con su magia. Pero tenía una sola oportunidad y ya no le quedaba fuerzas.

Debía hacerlo. Desde hace 2 años había estado observando al Corredor Escarlata y al fin obtuvo una oportunidad. Se presenta al metahumano, lo calma y le explica en poco tiempo lo sucedido a su mundo y le hace una interesante propuesta. Una que le cambiaria todo.

Barry se le queda mirando…..no quiere perder tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo dentro de sí mismo, piensa que al fin tendrá una sola oportunidad

\- Acepto pero con una condición: quiero olvidar todo

\- Dime lo que deseas tener – le dice el místico

\- Una nueva vida...y que nadie en Ciudad Central se acuerde de mi – contesta Barry

\- Hecho - dice el místico - pero te advierto que en un futuro lejano te pondré a prueba. Si la pasas la vida que te daré hoy será definitiva e irremplazable

\- Acepto...hazlo ya

El místico mira a Barry por última vez y levanta sus manos. Mientras va recitando mentalmente un poderoso hechizo lo vuelve a mirar y le dice:

\- Corre Barry Allen, corre una última vez...

Y el Velocista Escarlata vuelve a correr...y la magia se aferra a su alrededor. Sus recuerdos desaparecen de su mente, así como toda la anterior vida que vivió. Barry sabe que perdió todo….y que solo desea tener otra oportunidad

El místico también quiere una nueva oportunidad….pero no es para él

Todo vuelve a empezar...otra vez


	2. Nacimiento, Muerte, Renacimiento

Hola a todos. Continuando con lo prometido, hoy publicare los dos primeros capítulos y cada semana lo actualizare y avisare por medio del Twitter para que lo lean y se pongan al día. Por si acaso, no esta relacionado con el comic ni con la serie de TV, pero si con mi imaginación

En los capítulo observaran que la vida del protagonista ha cambiado por completo, comenzando por el apellido. Mas adelante contestare las preguntas que vayan apareciendo en los comentarios

Espero que lo disfruten

Atte

La Autora

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Nacimiento, Muerte...Renacimiento**

 _Flashback 1999:_

 _Ciudad Central:_

Una pareja acaba de cumplir su primer año de matrimonio: son Henry y Nora Allen. Además su dicha es enorme porque acaban de convertirse por primera vez en padres de un hermoso varoncito...un bebe al que llaman Bartolomé Henry. Pero el padre ansiaba llamar a su primogénito Barry.

Nora acepta llamar Barry a su hijo y esta vez la familia disfruta de su nueva paternidad. Pasa un día del nacimiento y Henry logra convencer a su amada esposa de hacer un viaje los 3. Ir a visitar al abuelo paterno para presentar al nuevo integrante de la familia.

La pareja junto al bebe suben al auto, no sin antes despedirse de sus vecinos los West.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto, Henry? - le pregunta Joe

\- Muy seguro - responde Henry alegremente - mi abuelo ansia conocer a su bisnieto y no sabe que vamos para allá. Sera un buen regalo de cumpleaños

Y sube a su vehículo. Mientras Francine y su hija de un mes de nacida llamada Iris, hablaba con Nora y tomaban una foto al bebe, Joe tenía un feo presentimiento, pero no dijo nada. Tomaron más fotos y se despidieron. Nunca imagino la familia West que sería la última vez que los verían.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el camino hacia la granja tendría que pasar antes por una ciudad y los Allen deciden parar para llenar combustible y comprar algunas provisiones.

Vieron algunos folletos, tomaron algunas fotos y emprendieron la marcha...saliendo de la ciudad vuelven a tomar la carretera, pero la fatalidad se acerca en forma de un camión que se cruza en el camino. El auto choca y da vueltas...

Un incendio consume el vehículo...pero algo mágico ocurre en su interior. Algo toma al recién nacido mientras los ocupantes adultos no reaccionan. El fuego se encarga de su contenido

El místico aparece con el pequeño Barry a quien salva de una muerte segura, pero antes, agrega a los restos del auto y en los brazos de la mujer que agoniza algo mas y desaparece, justo al mismo tiempo que llega ayuda

Cuando los bomberos llegan, ya es demasiado tarde: los ocupantes del auto siniestrado han fallecido...

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _Ciudad Starling:_

En el hospital del tercer piso, un hombre acompañado de dos niñas y dos detectives aguardan en silencio. La esposa de Quentin Lance ha entrado en trabajo de parto desde la madrugada y siendo ya las 7 am aún no tiene noticias. Sus compañeros esperan ansiosos, hasta que sale un doctor para anunciar la buena noticia:

\- Felicidades Sr. Lance: ha nacido un varón sano y fuerte...

\- ¿En serio? ¿Puedo verlo?

\- La enfermera lo acompañara

Una joven y agraciada enfermera saluda al nuevo padre y lo lleva a la habitación. Decorado con globos y con un pequeño cartel en la puerta, el padre acompañado de sus dos hijas entra y ven a la madre agotada pero feliz. La enfermera sale unos instantes que es aprovechado por la familia:

\- ¿Dónde está mi hermanito? - Preguntan en coro Laurel y Sara muy alegres

\- Mi amor felicidades...ya traerán a nuestro bebe - Quentin besa a su esposa que se encuentra agotada y preocupada

\- Quiero verlo Quentin...no me permitieron hablarle

\- Calma...posiblemente lo estén revisando. Acuérdate que tu embarazo ha sido complicado

La puerta se abre ingresando la enfermera con un bebe en sus brazos y se lo entrega a la madre. El bebe empieza a llorar de hambre

\- Pero que pulmones - dice uno de sus compañeros llamado David, que ingresan a visitarlo.

\- Felicidades amigo – dice su compañero Dwayne - voy a avisar a la Delegación. Dice el jefe que te tomes el día libre pero que pronto lleves a tu nuevo engreído. Todos querrán conocerlo y ya tenemos que armar un babyshower. Tendrá muchos regalos

\- Debemos irnos amigo: hubo un accidente a la salida de la ciudad. Tres muertos y no será fácil el identificarlos.

Y se retiran, no sin antes felicitar a la madre y despedirse de las niñas. La familia empieza a disfrutar la llegada del nuevo integrante.

Sin que ellos supieran, la enfermera los ve y sonríe retirándose discretamente. Al cerrar la puerta y alejarse por el desolado pasillo, se transforma en otra persona: es el ser místico que rescato al bebe de los Allen y le da una nueva vida...una nueva oportunidad.

La primera parte de su plan esta lista

* * *

CONTINUA...EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO


	3. Pasa el Tiempo

En el Capitulo 1 el enigmático místico le cumple un deseo al hombre mas rápido vivo tras los eventos ocurridos en el Flashpoint...pero le cambia por completo toda su existencia, empezando por apellido, familia y ciudad, sin saber el verdadero plan de este místico.

Lo que el metahumano jamas se imaginó es que los eventos cambiarían por completo para todos en ambas ciudades. En este capitulo la vida sigue adelante y 18 años después ocurrirá un evento que marcaría las vidas de todos...

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Pasa el tiempo**

 _Ciudad Central:_

Ha pasado una semana y los West están intranquilos. No han tenido noticias de los Allen y Joe ha tenido horribles pesadillas. Su esposa trata de calmarlo cuando de pronto tocan a su puerta. Al abrir ven a dos detectives que se presentan ante ellos: vienen de Ciudad Starling a darles una lamentable noticia.

Para la familia West la terrible noticia trastornara y cambiara todo...

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _Cementerio de Ciudad Central:_

Se ha llevado a cabo un funeral, asistiendo muchísimas personas. Dos ataúdes de adulto y uno pequeño de color blanco destacan. La lluvia ha hecho del día el mas triste para todos. Joe no puede dejar de llorar porque ve a su mejor amigo junto a su familia muertos.

Por decisión de los amigos de la familia deciden enterrarlos juntos. En medio de tanta gente hay alguien mas que sufre: el abuelo de Henry, que aun se niega a aceptar la fatalidad que cayó en su nieto favorito...su destino le alcanzaría en pocos meses.

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _Ciudad Starling: tiempo_ _después_

Los Lance disfrutan de una nueva oportunidad. Quentin se convierte en un padre chocho y emocionado con su hijo varón, que decide llamarlo Bartolomé, como su bisabuelo. Las niñas se quejan, porque no les gusta el nombre, pero entre todos deciden llamarlo Barry. Días después la familia asiste a la dependencia policial a presentar a todos al nuevo retoño ya que allí se llevara a cabo el babyshower.

Pasan los años y la familia crece no solo físicamente, sino profesionalmente. Pero no todo es color de rosa en la vida. Una de las hijas Sara salio rebelde y al cumplir los 14 años se va de la casa a buscar su futuro...entrando a la Liga de Asesinos de Ra´s Al Ghul en Nanda Parbat. Laurel termina sus estudios y se convierte en asistente del Fiscal. Quentin es promovido a Capitán y maneja la Dependencia Policial.

Su hijo menor Barry resulto ser un niño genio nerd que adelanta y culmina sus estudios e inspirado por el trabajo de su padre cursa estudios universitarios en Física, Química y Ciencias Forenses. Obtiene sus títulos y se presenta en la Dependencia donde trabaja su padre y obtiene el cargo de Investigador Forense...pero no vino solo: lo acompaña una bella muchacha de su edad, de rasgos latinos llamada Prudence Swan.

A su actual novia Barry la conoció en la universidad y se graduaron juntos. El amor había surgido entre los estudios, las clases y las amanecidas estudiando juntos. Se conocían de todo y eran almas gemelas. Barry no cabía de felicidad y ya tenia su futuro planeado. Sabia lo que tenia que hacer

A Quentin no le gusto mucho que su benjamín se dedicara a ser investigador policíaco forense. Habia preferido o soñado que tuviera otra profesión o carrera. Pero no quiso contrariarlo y decidió aceptar. Ademas en estos ya 17 años vio como creció su hijo y estaba muy orgulloso y a la vez sorprendido no solo por su inteligencia, sino porque también se habia convertido en un guapo chico. Veía también que tenia buen gusto al elegir una novia.

Como Capitán dio a la pareja la bienvenida a las instalaciones y los llevo al ultimo piso donde estaban los laboratorios. El tiempo sigue pasando...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Ciudad Central: 18 años_ _después_

La vida siguió su curso. En los ambientes de Laboratorios STAR se realizan los últimos preparativos para encender un proyecto largamente esperado y preparado por un equipo de investigadores liderados por el Dr. Harrison Wells, llamado Acelerador de Partículas. Al mismo tiempo se prepara un Simposium para investigadores científicos de todo el país.

Este simposium era organizado por las Industrias Palmer de propiedad del famoso Dr. Raymond Palmer, un millonario científico y atractivo que vivía en Ciudad Starling. El problema que tenia era que la fecha de inauguración iba a coincidir con la actividad de los Laboratorios STAR y decidió adelantar la fecha a una semana antes.

Muchos participantes llegaron por esos días y entre ellos estaban los investigadores del departamento de policía de Ciudad Starling.

Palmer junto a la Dra. Tina McGee veían como se desarrollaba la actividad.

\- No habrá problema si pasamos la fecha de clausura para mañana ¿verdad Dr. Palmer?

\- No, Dra. McGee - le responde Ray - así estaremos atentos al encendido del acelerador de partículas de los laboratorios STAR.

\- Solo espero que mañana sea tranquilo. Estoy muy nerviosa

\- No se preocupe Tina, hable con Oliver y junto a su equipo vigilaran la ciudad. Terminemos con el simposium y regresamos. ¿Hablo con algún investigador?

\- Si: con Lance

\- ¿El Capitán?

\- No, su hijo menor. Trabaja en la policía como investigador forense y es muy bueno al igual que su novia. Serian útiles en el equipo

\- Averigüemos y le informaremos al equipo. Ellos decidirán Tina...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llega el ansiado día para los Laboratorios STAR: la revelación y encendido de la mayor fuerza nuclear al servicio de la ciudad llamado Acelerador de Partículas. Wells y su equipo están listos, a pesar de las protestas de los ecologistas que se han reunido en una de las entradas principales para tratar de impedir el funcionamiento de una maquina destructiva para la humanidad. La policía de Ciudad Central está atenta ante cualquier motín, atentado o actividad sospechosa.

En el local donde se lleva a cabo el Simposium de Investigadores Policíacos y Forenses las actividades se han detenido para observar el gran acontecimiento. Enlazados vía satélite todos los participantes están en los dos auditoriums adaptados para la ceremonia. Pero Palmer hizo un par de arreglos para que los 2 laboratorios ubicados en el ultimo piso y la guarida secreta del equipo Flecha en Ciudad Starling vean todo en tiempo real.

Palmer y McGee se comunicaban con el equipo conformado por Flecha Verde (Oliver Queen), Arsenal (Roy Harper), Canario Negro (Sara Lance) y John Diggle. Junto a ellos estaban Felicity Smock, Laurel Lance y Thea Queen, la ultima se había enterado la identidad real del enmascarado verde.

\- Gracias Palmer y McGee - decía Felicity - no quería perderme esta oportunidad

\- Hay mucha expectativa – dice Laurel

\- Directo al grano - dice Tina - ¿que opinan de los dos investigadores de nuestra ciudad?

El equipo observa en otra pantalla uno de los laboratorios donde Barry Lance y su prometida trabajaban en uno de los casos sin resolver, otorgado por el Departamento de Policía de Ciudad Central

\- ¿Son confiables? - pregunta Oliver

\- Y muy talentosos - dice Ray - pueden sernos de gran ayuda

\- Pero nuestro padre no debe enterarse - habla Laurel - le daría un ataque

\- Espera nomas que se entere que nos esta ayudando hermana - habla Sara - nos mata

\- Podríamos disfrazar su ayuda - dicen a dúo Ray y Tina

\- ¿Y que se les ocurrirá esta vez? - pregunta Roy

\- El laboratorio forense del Departamento de Policía de Ciudad Starling es obsoleto - dice Tina

\- E Industrias Palmer colaborara otorgando a nuestra amable y eficiente policía los 2 laboratorios que tenemos aquí preinstalado - dice Ray

\- Asi que ya tenían todo preparado ¿verdad? - dice Diggle

Oliver observa a los dos candidatos y asiente:

\- Cuando regresen hablare con ellos

\- Ya va a comenzar - menciona Felicity poniendo los canales de transmisión directa

Cerca al grupo Thea y Sara conversaban

\- Quiero ayudar

\- Lo se Thea, paciencia. Yo te entrenar

\- ¿De veras? Seria bacan prometo...

\- Aprender pero antes, debes hablar con tu hermano

\- Shhhhhh

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _Ciudad Central:_

En los Laboratorios STAR el Dr. Wells da la orden para encender la maquina...al principio todo iba de maravilla y la energía empieza a ser distribuida a la ciudad. Pero de pronto una señal indicaba una falla en uno de los sistemas del Acelerador.

Junto a Cisco Ramón y la Dra. Caitlin Snow se encuentra el ingeniero de sistemas Ronnie Raymond y el Dr. Martin Stein. Tratan de reparar el daño pero la enorme maquina se sale de control sin darse cuenta que la energía empieza a escapar

En uno de los laboratorios del instituto donde se realiza el simposium, Barry y Prudence detienen su investigación para ver en directo la transmisión. Todo el laboratorio esta lleno de equipo y material químico, pero destacaba un animal: un cisne negro con una rara alteración genética y a la vez era un experimento de los Laboratorios STAR. Por precaución esa ave fue trasladada a otro lugar pero a Prudence (que le gustaban las aves) pidió ser su custodia por 2 días.

La energía nuclear acumulada del Acelerador de Particulas hace explotar el núcleo desparramando su energía a todo lugar. Las primeras victimas son los ecologistas, muchos de los cuales son afectados genéticamente y el resto infectado gravemente ademas de hacer volar sus cuerpos. El Dr. Stein y Ronnie son atrapados por la explosión y se fusionan. Dentro de las instalaciones el equipo del Dr. Wells sufre el golpe de la explosión.

Cerca de allí en el local del instituto donde se realiza el simposium, reina el caos: la explosión no solo sacude alrededor sino que la energía rompe todas las ventanas y un rayo sale dentro del núcleo y asciende a los cielos

En el refugio secreto del equipo Flecha, la transmisión en vivo revela la magnitud del daño, pero también algo mas:

\- Tina, Ray: abandonen ese lugar yaaa - dice Oliver

La advertencia llega tarde: la energía llegó y el rayo ingresa a uno de los laboratorios...

CONTINUARA

* * *

Ha pasado 18 años y lo que debía ser un evento científico exitoso se convierte de pronto en destrucción total. Los resultados de dicha explosión se verán mas adelante

 **En el siguiente capitulo:** Tras la explosión del Acelerador de Partículas en Ciudad Central, el equipo Flecha pierde comunicación con dos de sus integrantes en Ciudad Central ¿Que pasó con Ray Y Tina? ¿Donde esta la pareja de forenses de Ciudad Starling? y la pregunta del millón ¿Quien es el místico?

Dejen sus comentarios y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización


	4. Pronóstico

**En este capitulo:** La explosión del Complejo donde estaba el Acelerador de Particulas en Ciudad Central no solo desata terror, destrucción y muerte; sino algo mas: la aparición de una nueva especie evolutiva. Los Metahumanos se convertirán en el nuevo dolor de cabeza de las autoridades, al darse a conocer de a pocos, pero la gente no lo creerá. Pero para un grupo de investigadores sera un gran reto. Por otro lado, en Ciudad Starling, familia y amigos se preocuparan del estado de salud de dos miembros.

Pocos meses después se revelara los resultados de la explosión.

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Pronostico**

 _Ciudad Starling:_

El equipo Flecha ve con horror la transmision en vivo y la destruccion del laboratorio 1 donde estaban los dos forenses de Ciudad Starling. Las comunicaciones se cortan abruptamente mientras los noticieros informan la gravedad del caso.

Por varios minutos la desesperación se apodera de las hermanas Lance: su hermano menor estaba en el laboratorio siniestrado junto a su novia. Mientras Felicity y Diggle tratan de reestablecer las comunicaciones, suena el celular de Laurel.

La joven asistente del Fiscal General contesta nerviosa la llamada:

\- Barry...¿eres tu? - y pone el altavoz de su celular

\- No soy Tina...estamos bien

\- ¿Donde esta mi hermano? - pregunta Sara

\- Ray organiza la salida y traslado de todos los participantes. La organizacion cubrira los gastos. Rescatamos a tu hermano y a su novia...estan muy mal

De pronto la llamada queda en silencio y se oye extraños ruidos. Oliver habla:

\- ¿Como están los forenses? Tina ¿me escuchas?

\- Soy Ray Oliver...disculpa que no te oiga bien. El laboratorio 1 esta completamente destruido. Los forenses fueron rescatados...llegaremos en 3 horas a Industrias Palmer. Sara, Laurel...avisen a sus padres

Y la llamada se corta definitivamente. Las hermanas se desesperan y son consoladas por sus compañeros. Oliver da una orden

\- Hoy no habrá vigilancia...iremos a apoyar. Necesitaran medicinas y sangre. Laurel: avisa a tus padres que vayan a Industrias Palmer. Sara: vienes conmigo. Los demás nos vemos en la segunda guarida.

Han pasado 2 horas y 36 minutos de la explosión del Acelerador de Particulas de los Laboratorios STAR en Ciudad Central. El Complejo Industrial Palmer ubicado fuera de la ciudad es el lugar donde se reúne el Equipo Flecha ya que allí en uno de los subterráneos se ubica la segunda guarida y esta completamente equipado.

Suben hasta la recepcion donde estan alertas un grupo de medicos y la familia Laurel en pleno

\- ¿Dónde está mi hijo Queen ?

\- Nos acaban de avisar Capitán - le responde Oliver

\- Vimos la transmision - habla Felicity - fue espantoso...toda esa gente

\- Se habla de muchos desaparecidos tras la explosion - menciona Roy - sin contar los daños materiales

En eso los ascensores se abren apareciendo en uno de ellos dos camillas trasladando a 2 personas junto a personal de rescate y en el otro ascensor a Ray y Tina maltrechos pero vivos.

Felicity corre y los abraza fuertemente, mientras los padres ven a su hijo ser llevado junto a su novia a la sala de operaciones. Todos se sienten impotentes de ayudar

Han pasado varias horas y en la sala de espera los nervios están a flor de piel. Palmer y McGee fueron revisados por el personal medico y se unen al grupo...conversan sobre lo sucedido.

Dentro de la Sala de Operaciones se lleva a cabo una cirugia doble: por un lado a Barry le extrajeron vidrio incrustado en su cuerpo y resucitado mas de 3 veces al presentar fallas cardiacas; por el otro lado Prudence corria el riesgo de quedar paralitica al incrustrarse vidrio del enorme ventanal en su espalda y perdida de abundante sangre.

Siguen corriendo las horas y esta vez el silencio reina la sala de espera mientras que una tv narra las noticias del dia, informando los resultados preliminares de la explosion.

Cuando ya la noche esta muy avanzada la operacion doble ha terminado y los medicos principales salen a informar a los familiares y amigos del resultado

 _Industrias Palmer - UCI_

En una enorme habitación equipado con lo mejor de la tecnología medica e industrial se hallan los 2 jóvenes forenses. Las noticias no han caído bien a la familia y amigos.

A pesar de haber sido salvados, Barry Lance entro en estado de coma profundo y Prudence Swan tiene problemas respiratorios y se encuentra débil, siendo inducida a coma para que se pueda recuperar. El equipo Flecha se ofrece como voluntarios para la transfusion de sangre y los Lance no les queda otro remedio que rezar y esperar.

 _Ciudad Central:_

Han pasado 3 horas del fallido encendido del Acelerador de Particulas, dejando a su alrededor destrucción, muerte y ruina. Dentro de los Laboratorios STAR se atiende a los heridos no solo del laboratorio, sino también de la ciudad que están afectados. A Harrison Wells lo llevan a la sala de operaciones ya que sus piernas quedaron atrapadas por el equipo que le cayó encima. A Cisco Ramon y Caitlin Snow les atendieron por diversas heridas, pero por ahora no presentan ningún cambio genético. El resultado de la fusión de Ronnie Raymond y el Dr. Stein es tratado, pero el resultado no puede ser controlado, excepto por Caitlin que decide hablarle….poco a poco se tranquiliza y Cisco trata de revisarlo sin éxito, porque los equipos se derriten al contacto. Deciden tenerlo dentro del Complejo y que no sea visto por nadie

Fuera del laboratorio, en las calles, la policía trata de poner orden….Joe y su equipo no se dan abasto ante tanto desorden, destrucción y muerte. Uno de los famosos restaurantes elegantes de la ciudad quedó en ruinas y los comensales son sacados en camillas. Joe cubre un cuerpo femenino: una bella joven de rasgos orientales junto a una de las meseras que también yace muerta.

Al mismo tiempo, los rescatistas logran retirar dentro de la enorme piscina de agua salada destruida a uno de los asistentes al restaurante vivo, pero en estado crítico.

El capitán de la Policía Singh no puede dar crédito a lo vivido: esto se le ha salido de las manos

Tres días después:

El complejo de Laboratorios STAR es clausurado por la Alcaldía. La policía junto al personal de rescate y voluntarios proceden a terminar sus labores. La cifra de muertos, desaparecidos y daños es incalculable pero aun así sus habitantes retoman sus vidas y siguen adelante.

En el Hospital General muchos heridos se recuperan entre ellos los integrantes del proyecto del Dr. Wells que renuncian y abandonan la ciudad. Wells asume la responsabilidad de lo sucedido y las autoridades le ordenan sellar de forma definitiva el proyecto y rearmar el complejo junto a los pocos asistentes que quedan, ya que aun dentro hay altos niveles de radiactividad y deben neutralizarla.

Wells, Ramón y Snow deciden manejar el Complejo y Laboratorios STAR y el primer paso que darán es ayudar a la fusión de dos personas en un solo cuerpo. Cisco lo llamara FIRESTOM y a partir de adelante, el sera el responsable de catalogar a las victimas.

Wells empezara su investigación con el primer metahumano (Firestom)no solo para ayudarlo en la nueva transición sino también para que se adapte y controle sus nuevos poderes.

Ignora que mas adelante sus investigaciones darán la vuelta al mundo...y que no será el único metahumano que analice.

Sigue pasando el tiempo

CONTINUARA...

* * *

La explosión revelara mas adelante el nacimiento de una nueva especie. Pero ese sera el menor de sus problemas para todos los habitantes. Atentos a los eventos ocurridos, porque al avanzar los capítulos, apareceran nuevos aliados y enemigos metahumanos.

 **En el sgte capitulo:** Los investigadores de Laboratorios STAR descubren algo alarmante y trataran de informar del peligro a las autoridades de Ciudad Central sin resultados. Mientras en Ciudad Starling uno de los pacientes en coma reacciona 9 meses después...con un resultado inesperado.

Dejen sus comentarios y hasta la sgte actualizacion


	5. Un raro despertar

Hola a todos:

Debí poner este capitulo el viernes pasado, pero recién lo hago hoy porque he estado con una fuerte gripe, la cual no me dejo ni levantarme y aun sigo malita, por eso este capitulo es corto. Pido disculpas y aquí va el nuevo capitulo.

Atte: La Autora.

Ciudad Central va recuperándose de la catástrofe...en Ciudad Starling, tras esperar varios meses, el protagonista despierta, pero...

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Un raro despertar**

Ciudad Central: Complejo Nuclear de Laboratorios STAR

Wells y sus dos asistentes toman el control del abandonado y clausurado laboratorio. Con paciencia analizan, investigan y neutralizan el 69% de las fallas del núcleo del acelerador y atienden a los pacientes, en especial a los más graves y los que entraron en coma. Descubren que algunos sobrevivientes de la explosión experimentan cambios a nivel molecular en sus cuerpos. Tras estudiar una docena de ellos, de los cuales mueren 5 y el resto adquieren poderes y se vuelven criminales, el equipo los cataloga y deciden avisar a la policía.

De todo el Departamento de Policía, los únicos que creen en la versión de los científicos es el Capitán David Singh, los detectives West y Spivot y el investigador forense Julián Dorn. El resto, incluida la Fiscal General desconfía. Hasta la prensa y el público en general los rechaza.

Cansados y sin ver alguna mejora los investigadores científicos regresan al complejo. Pero dentro del núcleo se observa una rara anomalía invisible para cualquier tipo de radar.

Ciudad Starling:

Han pasado nueve angustiantes meses para la familia Lance sin ninguna señal de mejoría para los dos pacientes en coma. Quentin no solo ha estado pendiente de la salud de su hijo, sino también de los problemas de la ciudad que va creciendo a pasos agigantados.

Ha estado persiguiendo al grupo erróneo, hasta que se dio cuenta de quienes eran los Vigilantes y la identidad de dos de ellos: Flecha Verde y Canario Negro.

Más furioso que un ogro y con muchas ganas de partirle la cara a alguien, busca a su hija mayor Laurel, que sospecha y se pone a la defensiva:

\- Ahora mismo me dirás donde se oculta tu hermana y ese playboy de Queen

\- ¿De qué hablas, padre?

\- No me cambies el tema

\- Estas alterado – responde Laurel - tu doctor aviso que…

\- Donde están o te arrestare

Laurel mira sorprendida a su padre:

\- ¿Te atreverías a poner a tras las rejas a una de tus hijas?

\- A ambas, si descubro la verdad

En eso suena el celular de Laurel. Contesta y se le alegra el día:

\- Llamaron de Industrias Palmer. Despertó papá….es Barry

Una hora después:

En menos de una hora, amigos y familiares llegan a Industrias Palmer para confirmar la buena noticia. Quentin y su esposa Dinah se encuentran nerviosos pero felices de volver a ver a su hijo menor despierto otra vez. Aunque por ahora Quentin se guarda para más tarde confrontar a su hija y su amigo.

Por otro lado, Laurel les informa lo sucedido a sus amigos y Oliver cree que es el momento de revelar la verdad al Capitán de la Policía y contar con su ayuda. Pero antes, desean saber cómo está el joven forense.

Dentro del UCI Barry ha despertado del coma y los doctores le quitan los tubos de respiración y hacen su primera evaluación médica. Terminado los exámenes, dejan entrar a las visitas.

Tras los vivas y abrazos de sus padres, hermanas y amigos; el muchacho pregunta por su prometida. Será Ray que le informa su estado:

\- Prudence está muy delicada. ..tras la operación tuvo que ser inducida al coma y permanecerá en ese estado hasta su total recuperación. La Dra. McGee y yo hemos hecho enormes esfuerzos para vuestra recuperación. Al menos tú has reaccionado bien, tendremos que esperar un poco más.

La Dra. McGee entra con un archivo medico:

\- Bienvenido Barry: nos has puesto en alerta máxima; nuestros esfuerzos en tu curación han dado buenos resultados y me imagino que tendrás hambre

\- Demasiado

\- No consulte a nadie – dice Thea – pero traje pizza

El aroma hace despertar el apetito de muchos, pero ni bien Thea pone la caja de pizza sobre las piernas del muchacho, todos ven con asombro que su contenido desaparece en menos de un parpadeo. Barry devora – sin saberlo – toda la pizza; pero se detiene al ver a su familia y amigos completamente anonadados:

\- ¿Por qué me miran de esa manera? – pregunta Barry tras comer el ultimo trozo de pizza – parece que vieran a un demonio

\- Hermano – habla Sara – mira

\- Que…. – y mira la caja vacía

No había nada….y de pronto su mano empieza a moverse de manera alarmante

CONTINUARA

* * *

Aquí se puso bueno: Barry empezara a ver todo de otra manera.

 **En el sgte capitulo:** El Equipo Flecha y la Familia Lance tendrán que adaptarse a la nueva situación de Barry tras su despertar. Mientras en Ciudad Central las cosas se pondran de cabeza cuando los metahumanos aparezcan y no con buenas intenciones y Wells y su equipo no sabrá a quien recurrir. Al mismo tiempo se abre un agujero dentro del laboratorio...

Déjenme sus comentarios y hasta la siguiente actualizacion


	6. Decisiones

Buenas noches:la semana pasada debi publicar, pero por el cambio de clima me agarró la gripe y no me soltó hasta hace poco. Pido disculpas por la demora. En pocos dias estare al dia.

Anuncio que la proxima semana al fin publicare otro fic. Lo unico que puedo decir es que se trata del futuro...

Disfruten y espero sus comentarios

Atte

La Autora

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: Decisiones**

Una mano vibraba a una velocidad que el ojo humano no podía ni observar. Barry empezaba a mirar todo de otra perspectiva: veía que todo a su alrededor se ralentizaba, o mucho peor: iba en cámara más lenta de lo normal

Lo que el muchacho ignoraba en esos instantes era que su propio cuerpo experimentaba los cambios y resultados de la explosión del Acelerador de Partículas en Ciudad Central. Nueve meses y los primeros exámenes médicos realizados arrojaban resultados sorprendentes en el cuerpo de Barry: completamente sano y sin ningún rasguño.

El primero en reaccionar fue el menos esperado:

\- ¿Qué le hicieron a mi hijo? - pregunto Quentin alarmado

Silencio...ni siquiera Palmer o McGee sabían cómo responder.

Barry veía por medio de un vidrio que separaba el pasillo de la sala y el UCI 2 a su prometida aun en coma. Bajo vigilancia las 24 horas y supervisado por especialistas la joven forense seguía en coma inducido y se evaluaba su recuperación. Aún faltaba curarse algunas partes de su cuerpo y se estimaba dos semanas más para quitarle su estado actual.

Por otro lado, la familia Lance era informada de los resultados inesperados:

\- No sabemos cómo explicar este fenómeno - habla Tina - al parecer la explosión y radiación del Acelerador de Partículas unido al material químico que estaba en el Laboratorio 1 se mezclaron con el ADN de su hijo teniendo en este caso, bueno, evolucionó de alguna manera

\- Nos hemos comunicado en secreto con Laboratorios STAR en Ciudad Central Habla Ray para averiguar lo sucedido con las víctimas. Al parecer, Barry no es el único metahumano

Para familia y amigos, aun no asimilan lo sucedido

\- ¿Meta que? - pregunta Laurel

\- Metahumano responde Tina es producto de la adquisición de habilidades superhumanas tras sobrevivir a esa explosión. El Dr. Wells y sus asistentes descubrieron y estudian a los metahumanos que tienen esos síntomas. Lo malo es que muchos de ellos usan esos poderes en su propio beneficio y las autoridades no les creen

\- En parte fue su culpa lo ocurrido - responde Quentin - ¿Qué pasara ahora con mi hijo?

\- De los sobrevivientes que no sabemos cuántos son, 25 están en estado de coma - habla Felicity - lo cual asegura que cuando despierten serán metahumanos. Dependerán del lugar y cercanía o contacto con la explosión los poderes que tengan

\- ¿Quieres decir pregunta Diggle que serán como Barry?

Todos se miran confundidos entre si

\- Al parecer sí. Lo malo es que usan esas habilidades superhumanas para beneficio propio o para cometer crímenes, así que la ley tendrá más trabajo responde Ray - para ver más de cerca la evolución sugiero que Barry aun no sea dado de alta hasta estar seguro de

\- A mi hijo no - habla Quentin - no saben cómo hemos sufrido en estos nueve meses. Han sido terribles

\- Queremos llevarlo a casa dice Dinah tenerlo con nosotros

\- Pero no sabemos cómo estará Barry más adelante mamá habla Sara si habrá alguna consecuencia o podrá hacer una vida normal

\- NO….alto

Una voz se escucha entre todo el gentío: Barry se acerca a los demás

\- Si la vida me dio una oportunidad no la voy a desaprovechar: este no ha sido un accidente normal, lo sé. Mi vida ha estado en riesgo desde hace 9 meses y ahora si puedo hacer la diferencia y salvar la ciudad que amo, puedo usar mi nueva condición

\- No, no lo harás - dice su padre alarmado - no permitiré que te unas a ellos (señala a Oliver y compañia)

Dinah se alarma pero los demás responden

\- Capitán - habla Oliver - sé que no somos santos de su devoción, pero lo que hacemos es peligroso. Sabemos cuidarnos y la ciudad nos necesita

\- Esta en buenas manos - dice Roy - se que les preocupa lo sucedido y nos entrenamos

\- Papá - habla Laurel - se que no apruebas lo que hacemos. Tenemos una oportunidad de hacer la diferencia y ayudar.

\- No queríamos decirte nada porque no lo aprobarías - dice Sara - somos Vigilantes

\- Y sabemos que hacer - dice Barry - déjanos ayudar…por favor

El joven forense toma las manos de su padre y pide solo su aprobación. Quentin y Dinah no pueden negarse, aunque les preocupa la seguridad de sus tres hijos metidos ahora en una causa común. Y deciden darles el visto bueno

Aunque saben bien a lo que se enfrentan. Barry empezara a recibir entrenamiento de Oliver y Roy mientras Felicity y Diggle diseñaran su nuevo traje; al mismo tiempo que Raymond y Tina lo evaluaran e investigaran su nuevo poder metahumano

Thea será entrenada por Laurel y Roy ya que se necesitan nuevos miembros. Esta vez necesitaran más espacio. Quentin decide aliarse con los Vigilantes y darles acceso ilimitado a todas las cámaras instaladas en la ciudad y al archivo de datos de la Policía.

CONTINUARA

* * *

Dos nuevos miembros se unen a los Vigilantes...prepárense que nacerán nuevos héroes

 **En el sgte capitulo:** Mientras que en Ciudad Central aparecen las manifestaciones metahumanas, Wells y sus asistentes se enteraran del mejor secreto guardado de Industrias Palmer.

Y tras terminar su entrenamiento nacen dos nuevos héroes en los Vigilantes...pero se arruinara la iniciación

Déjenme sus comentarios y hasta la sgte actualizacion


	7. Iniciación

Hola a todos: hoy actualizo este capitulo y poco a poco verán que nuestros héroes lucharan no solo con metahumanos, sino también con criminales muy peligrosos.

En este capitulo: Dos nuevos novatos se preparan para su iniciación...pero casi se arruina por los tres investigadores

Atte

La Autora

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Iniciación**

 _Ciudad Central:_

Hace unas semanas atrás empezó a variar el clima. Un día llovía a cantaros y otro día era de fuertes vientos huracanados, o nevaba o el calor era sofocante. Ni siquiera los noticieros sabían como informar los extraños cambios climáticos. Era cono si el clima tuviera vida propia.

Pero en los Laboratorios STAR si sabían que era lo que pasaba: el Dr. Wells y sus asistentes descubrieron a un metahumano que controlaba el clima. Empezó a usar sus poderes para obtener lo que quería y a veces sus emociones interferían con su poder convirtiéndolo en un gran peligro para los demás

El grupo trataba de ver como detenerlo cuando reciben una llamada de Ciudad Starling: los Laboratorios Palmer se comunicaban para saber más sobre los metahumanos ya que aparecieron algunos en la ciudad

El Dr. Wells estaba interesado y hablaba con la Dra. McGee:

\- ¿Está segura Dra. McGee?

\- Llámeme Tina por favor. Si estamos seguros: reportes de la policía confirman nuestras sospechas

\- Vaya: así que algunos salieron de Ciudad Central y se refugiaron en su ciudad

\- No sabemos cómo combatirlos - dice Tina - y los Vigilantes no pueden detenerlos. Se han enfrentado a ellos y salieron derrotados

\- Va a ser difícil - contesta Caitlin - cada metahumano maneja un poder distinto. La explosión los atrapo en distintos lugares y el contacto con los elementos es su origen

\- Por ejemplo - responde Tina - si un hombre cae en lava en plena explosión adquiere la habilidad del fuego

\- Yo diría que sí... en ese caso se le combatiría con su contraparte, con frío - habla Harrison - hemos logrado capturar 2 de ellos y están encerrados en celdas especiales en nuestro laboratorio. Pero no nos damos abasto pues tenemos que atender a los pacientes en coma y luchar con los que están libres

Tina sabe que no debe decir nada pero es consciente que necesitan ayuda y decide en esos momentos comentar el mejor secreto guardado de las Industrias Palmer:

\- Les entiendo bien - dice Tina - no sé si deba decir esto, ahí va: tenemos un metahumano. Recién va a cumplir 18 años con buena salud y despertó del coma hace un mes y medio. Los Vigilantes lo entrenan y...

La noticia toma de sorpresa al grupo de Laboratorios STAR:

\- ¿Cómo?- pregunta Caitlin

\- Imposible - dice Cisco - todos los detectados son de Ciudad Central

\- Increíble y maravilloso - reacciona con alegría el Dr. Wells al escuchar la buena nueva - quien es, que poder tiene

\- Esperen - habla Tina muy nerviosa - no debí decir esto pero no tenemos información. Este muchacho estaba de paso en Ciudad Central y fue víctima de la explosión. Tuvimos que sacarlo a escondidas y fue tratado aquí. Sus padres nos prohibieron decir algo a nadie. ...y quiero que lo olviden

\- No, espere - habla Harrison - podemos compartir información.

\- Queremos conocerlo - habla Cisco emocionado

\- Y evaluarlo - dice Caitlin - ver como es actualmente y si su condición de metahumano ha afectado su vida. Los pocos que hemos estudiado murieron o huyeron de nuestra vigilancia perdiendo valiosa información

\- No debí decir nada - dice Tina - debo irme

Y se corta la comunicación. Pero el Dr. Wells y sus asistentes están mas que emocionados por la buena noticia: hay un metahumano muy joven y apto, con valiosísima información médica y científica. Sin perder tiempo se preparan para viajar pues no esperaran. Pero antes obtendrán información

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Ciudad Starling - Centro de Entrenamiento de Vigilantes_

Oliver y Roy entrenan junto a Barry no solo defensa personal sino también el que el muchacho pueda manejar y controlar su poder metahumano. En compañía de Raymond Palmer que investiga sus poderes Barry ya puede controlar su supervelocidad y adelantarse al ataque de sus rivales.

En este mes y medio la información obtenida de Barry ha dado resultados entre fascinantes y asombrosas: puede curarse rápidamente, su velocidad aumenta y poco a poco puede formar pequeños rayos que le permitan defenderse de un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Lo primero que tuvieron que atender era la perdida de energía ya que Barry se agotaba, los análisis clínicos que le hicieron al muchacho revelaron hipoglucemia aguda y lo solucionaron con barras proteínas. Su inteligencia aumentaba y podía leer un libro en contados minutos mareando a todos.

Al cumplirse dos meses los Vigilantes son reunidos en el Cuartel Secreto en Industrias Palmer. Flecha Verde junto a Overwatch, Arsenal, Canario Negro, Espartano, Atom y Laurel recibirán a dos nuevos integrantes. Junto a Barry se encuentra Thea que fue entrenada y van a recibir sus nuevas identidades

Tina estaba preocupada por lo que hizo hace dos semanas atrás pero oculto a los demás lo sucedido. No quería preocupar a nadie. Iba a empezar un pequeño ritual: la iniciación de nuevos integrantes.

\- Barry, Thea: hoy ambos terminan su entrenamiento y demostraron ser fuertes - habla Oliver - a partir de este momento dejaran de lado su identidad civil y tomaran su máscara, su manto, su nueva identidad

Felicity y Diggle les da a ambos candidatos un uniforme para que se cambien. Mientras ambos jovencitos se cambian en otra habitación, Tina decide contar a todos la verdad

\- Es hora de que se enteren de algo que ocurrió hace 15 días

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunta Ray

\- Cometí un gran error - responde Tina - me comunique con Laboratorios STAR y les dije sobre Barry

\- ¿QUE? - dicen todos en coro preocupados

\- Fue sin querer, lo lamento mucho

\- Eso será un gran problema - habla Flecha - querrán saberlo todo

\- No debiste decirles nada - responde Felicity - ahora que hacemos

\- Impedir que vengan a verlo - dice Ray - podrían echar a perder todo o averiguar de nosotros

\- Es tarde para lamentarse - dice Oliver - debemos estar preparados

En ese momento aparece Thea: tiene un traje color rojo parecido al que usa Arsenal. Barry hace su aparición, luciendo un enterizo con mascara color escarlata, que se adapta a su cuerpo y tiene un escudo de rayo dorado en el pecho.

Mientras ambos candidatos son piropeados por los demás, Flecha Verde los mira y comenta:

\- Deben pasar una pequeña prueba ¿están listos?

\- Si hagámoslo - responde Barry

\- ¿Y de que se trata la prueba? - pregunta Thea

Oliver sonríe y les señala una entrada. Thea recibe un arco y un juego de flechas mientras que Barry consume una barra proteica. Ambos candidatos ingresan sin imaginar la dichosa prueba de iniciación

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

 _Recepción - Industrias Palmer_

El Dr. Wells y sus asistentes ingresan con el fin de ubicar al responsable del área de laboratorio pero su real objetivo era hallar al metahumano que ocultaban los Vigilantes en algún lugar de Ciudad Starling.

Antes de viajar Cisco y Caitlin averiguaron las conferencias, asambleas y simposium que se organizaron días antes de la explosión del Acelerador de Partículas y hallaron una coincidencia: la asistencia de dos miembros del Departamento de Policía de Ciudad Starling a un simposium que se inauguró una semana antes y la clausura fue el mismo día de la explosión. Tenían la certeza de que no era el único metahumano pero debían hallarlo a como dé lugar.

Cisco y Caitlin crearon un programa para poder detectar a los metahumanos y lo escondieron en tres relojes que llevaban los investigadores. Hablaron con los dos recepcionistas y uno de ellos se comunicó con su jefe.

Raymond decide salir y presentarse para que se lleve a cabo la prueba de iniciacion sin interrupciones y sin levantar sospechas

\- Soy el Dr. Raymond Palmer presidente de Industrias Palmer

\- Soy el Dr. Harrison Wells y mis asistentes Dra. Caitlin Snow y Cisco Ramon de Laboratorios STAR.

\- ¿A qué se debe vuestra visita?

\- Nos comunicamos con la Dra. McGee hace dos semanas y queremos hablar con ella personalmente

\- Lamento desilusionarlo Dr. Wells pero la Dra. McGee se encuentra ocupada en estos instantes.

Y la recepcionista avisa a su jefe

\- Dr. Palmer solicitan su presencia en el Directorio

\- Gracias Amelie. Lo siento no podré atenderlo pero si gustan mis asistentes les harán un tour.

\- Gracias - responde Harrison

Dos jóvenes guías se presentan ante ellos con el fin de guiarlos pero a la vez tiene una orden directa del presidente: no dejarlos solos y despacharlos ni bien termine la excursión. Pero Wells y sus asistentes sospechaban que el Presidente de Industrias Palmer ocultaba algo en sus instalaciones. Tendrán que improvisar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

 _En algún lugar profundo del Centro de Entrenamiento de los Vigilantes:_

Thea y Barry han ingresado a lo que parece ser las entrañas de una cueva subterránea preparada. Ambos deciden separarse al hallar dos caminos y estar atentos a lo que viene.

Mientras tanto en el segundo cuartel Felicity se encuentra lista junto a Laurel para activar "la prueba". Oliver observa por el monitor el avance de los nuevos reclutas y da la señal

En uno de los caminos Thea es la primera en recibir la prueba casi al mismo tiempo que Barry. Ambos demoran un poco pero logran pasarla y salir del lugar...pero a la vez se activa una alarma

Los sensores muestran actividad de tres personas en un lugar prohibido...lo peor: esas personas con su ingreso activaron la real trampa oculta en las entrañas

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

 _Dos horas antes en Recepción:_

Wells y sus asistentes realizan un breve tour en los interiores de las Industrias Palmer y se despiden de los guías, cuando están cerca de la salida se desvían y entran en uno de los ambientes de ingreso restringido. Una vez sorteado las escaleras llegan al primer sótano que conecta los estacionamientos e ingresos a laboratorios y plantas de producción. Tras hallar otra entrada siguen bajando y llegan a otro ambiente donde hay equipos operativos.

Cuando están a punto de rendirse Cisco halla dos entradas una de las cuales dirige a los calderos pero la otra entrada se encuentra sellada. Caitlin usa su tablet y logra descifrar el código de acceso e ingresan. Los pasillos son fríos y oscuros haciendo que el trío encienda sus linternas. Sin saberlo el trío de investigadores pasa un umbral que tiene detector de movimiento silencioso que activa una trampa diseñada para eliminar algo peligroso. Lo malo es que ese programa cataloga al trío potencialmente peligroso

En menos de unos minutos la vida de Wells y sus dos asistentes pende de un hilo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Arrowcueva II:

Felicity trata de desactivar las trampas pero sabe que será imposible porque cinco de ellas se han activado. Flecha Verde junto a Canario Negro y los nuevos integrantes salen con una misión casi suicida

\- ¿Pueden decirnos quien diseño esas trampas? - dice Thea

\- Ray las diseño junto a Felicity - responde Flecha

\- Para asegurarse de que el Complejo no sufriese invasión enemiga o metahumana - habla Canario

\- ¿Y cuánto tiempo tenemos? - pregunta Barry

\- Casi nada

Al oír la respuesta de Flecha, Barry usa su velocidad y llega al centro donde el trio de intrusos está rodeado mientras que las armas siguen operativas. Barry decide enfrentarse al fuego cruzado al mismo tiempo que Flecha lo ayuda y Canario junto a Thea rescatan a los intrusos.

Para los demás que se quedaron en el Cuartel son los minutos más angustiantes sin saber nada...hasta que una mancha escarlata trae primero a los tres intrusos, después a Canario y Thea y por ultimo a Flecha...cayendo al suelo cansado y malherido

Espartano y Arsenal se lo llevan mientras Flecha Verde decide encararlos sin poder contener su enojo

\- ¿Están locos? Casi mueren en las profundidades. ¿Cómo entraron si era restringido?

\- Lo lamento y es mi culpa - habla Harrison - pero no tuvimos alternativa

\- Queríamos hallar al metahumano - responde Caitlin

\- Y ofrecer nuestra ayuda - responde Cisco

\- No gracias - responde una enfurecida Felicity - es suficiente lo que hacemos para permitir que ustedes lo echen a perder

\- No queremos intervenir habla Harrison ni siquiera nosotros mismos podemos con tanta demanda. Ya no sabemos que hacer

\- Tenemos más de 89 pacientes - habla Caitlin - de los cuales 25 están en coma profundo. Ya murieron 5 y nuestras investigaciones se han estancado

\- De los pocos que logramos investigar - habla Cisco no tenemos mucha información. Han huido de nuestro control y ahora siembran el terror en la ciudad. Tenemos un metahumano que aún no puede controlar su poder y esta sedado. He logrado crear un traje especial y necesitamos a otro como el para su entrenamiento

\- Por favor permítannos ayudar - Harrison se acerca a Flecha - unámonos por el bien de nuestras ciudades. En nuestro caso ni siquiera las autoridades nos hacen caso

Flecha y los demás los miran aun con desconfianza…saben que arriesgan todo. Espartano se acerca e informa:

\- Está siendo atendido...tardara poco en recuperarse

\- Y ellos que - habla Arsenal - no pueden estar aquí. Saben el motivo

\- No podemos hacer esto solos - habla Flecha medio frustrado mirando a su equipo sorprendido - tenemos más problemas no solo con los criminales sino también con los metahumanos

\- Tienes razón - aparece Atom - uno de ellos casi me fríe. Demorare en arreglar parte de mi equipo chamuscado

\- Mi chillido no funciona con todos - se expresa Canario - al menos mi entrenamiento en defensa personal me ayuda

\- No bastara nuestras buenas intenciones en vigilar la ciudad - contesta Felicity- si no contamos con ayuda extra. Flecha tiene razón

Los Vigilantes se miran entre sí. Ha llegado la hora de no solo pedir ayuda, sino también en confiar. Uno a uno y delante de los investigadores de Ciudad Central revela su verdadera identidad

Wells, Ramón y Snow no solo se sorprenden, quedan más que anonadados al descubrir que Flecha Verde es Oliver Queen; Arsenal es Roy Harper; Canario Negro es Sara Lance; Espartano es John Diggle; Atom es el Dr. Raymond Palmer; Overwatch es Felicity Smock y Laurel junto a su padre son apoyo en el Cuartel.

Pero aún faltan dos nuevos integrantes: Thea y Barry (ya recuperado) se presentan ante ellos y se sorprenden pero aún no se quitan sus antifaces. Laurel sonríe y los señala

\- Y ellos ¿cómo se llamaran en adelante?

\- Ya está solucionado - dice Oliver - Sres. Investigadores de Ciudad Central, Vigilantes les presento a Flash y Speedy. Muchachos: han aprobado su examen, preséntense

Thea y Barry se revelan y Felicity los abraza emocionada al igual que Laurel y Sara. Pero aún hay más sorpresas: Tina aparece y se sorprende de ver a los científicos de Laboratorios STAR presente

\- Pero ¿cómo entraron aquí?

\- Larga historia Tina - dice Felicity - aún tenemos que celebrar

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Unas copas de champagne se elevan a lo alto. Los Vigilantes llegan a un acuerdo con el equipo de Wells para investigar y ayudarse mutuamente. Cisco empieza a dar las primeras ideas y junto a Felicity armaran los primeros proyectos, diseño de armas y trajes junto a elaborar las comunicaciones; Harrison y Caitlin conocen d cerca al segundo metahumano y les sorprende que sea muy joven, aun es un niño. La preocupación de Harrison es normal ya que él hace tiempo estaba casado y tenía un hijo pero la relación no prospero...por eso pide información medica y los análisis que le hicieron y propone construir un caminador especial para el muchacho además piden ser incluidos en el entrenamiento y proponen entrenar a Firestom juntos. Así vería el desarrollo de estos dos metahumanos y con los resultados ayudar a los pacientes en coma que aún permanecen en el Complejo STAR.

Por el momento Oliver junto a Ray Palmer y Tina McGee deciden mantener en secreto a la novia de Barry. Esperaran a que termine su recuperación y despierte. Ruegan en silencio que no sea una metahumana y pueda ser dada de alta

Ignoran todos que el resultado no será el esperado.

CONTINUARA

* * *

Un gran susto pasaron el trío de investigadores, pero al fin ellos llegan a un acuerdo con el Equipo Flecha y comenzaran las primeras pruebas y entrenamientos

 **En el sgte capitulo:** Mientras un metahumano causará los primeros estragos en Ciudad Central, el Equipo Flecha tendrá un fuerte dolor de cabeza cuando aparezca una poderosa secta capaz de todo...incluyendo matar

Dejenme sus comentarios y hasta la siguiente actualizacion


	8. Una Hermandad Sangrienta

Hola a todos: ahora pongo este capitulo que me ha salido un poco largo...el siguiente capitulo por ser demasiado largo lo dividiré en dos, ya sabrán el motivo. La pista esta en este capitulo, disfruten y dejen sus comentarios

Atte

La Autora

 **Sinopsis:** Tras conocer los investigadores del Complejo STAR al segundo metahumano se alían con el equipo Flecha de Ciudad Starling, para no solo combatir el crimen sino ta,mbien ayudar a los metahumanos. En este capitulo las cosas se salen de control

* * *

 **Capitulo 7: Una Hermandad Sangrienta**

 _Ciudad Central:_

Ha pasado una semana muy interesante para el trio de investigadores. Lograron obtener los primeros informes sobre el joven forense y comparan con los resultados de Firestom y creen que llego el momento de entrenar a ambos.

Con desconfianza Laurel acompaña a su hermano a los entrenamientos y no se despega de su lado. Mientras que Flash va dando nuevas pistas sobre su creciente velocidad. Firestom empieza a controlar su poder nuclear y vuelo pero aun no pueden separarlos. Tanto Ronnie como Martin tratan de poder separarse pero lo único que logran es acrecentar su poder.

Harrison cree que la explosión haya noqueado a uno de ellos mientras que el otro estaba consciente...eso más la onda de choque y el núcleo del reactor que exploto y libero energía nuclear altero ambos adn de los afectados

Cisco y Caitlin investigaban sobre los poderes de Flash: sabían que era energía pura, su velocidad aumentaba y tal vez si seguían entrenándolo podían saber hallar alguna cura para los enfermos que atendían. Vigilaban su temperatura corporal, tipo de alimentación, alguna anomalía y el desarrollo de su velocidad al entrenar en la caminadora especial diseñada para él.

Pero tenían un problema que resolver: el señor del clima seguía atacando. Barry escuchaba como el trio trataba de armar una trampa para capturarlo cerca del complejo para encerrarlo sin que dañara a nadie más. Y sin consultarlo con su hermana o con los investigadores, se pone su traje de Vigilante y sale velozmente en su búsqueda

Para Barry recorrer la ciudad le toma pocos segundos y en plena carretera halla al causante: era un ladrón que junto a su hermano fueron afectados por la onda de choque del reactor. Clyden al despertar no hallo a su hermano pero descubre que puede controlar los elementos climáticos. Con el transcurso de los días no solo busca a su hermano sino que aprovecha su poder para vengarse de algunas personas y robar.

Fue en ese momento que robaba un camión de caudales cuando Flash interviene...pero le alcanza un rayo, dejándolo herido. Sorprendido por el inesperado ataque de otro metahumano toma el botín y huye en medio de una tormenta.

Aun adolorido Barry regresa al Complejo STAR siendo atendido y regañado por haber salido sin permiso y arriesgarse sin tener un plan. Cisco decide ponerle un par de comunicadores en la máscara para estar conectados y Harrison decide hablar con el muchacho que recibe un largo sermón de su hermana mayor

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Ciudad Starling_

Ha pasado una semana y los Vigilantes tenían arduo trabajo: un grupo que captaba adolescentes y jóvenes preocupaba a todos porque aparecían cadáveres de jovencitos vestidos de negro y con un raro rictus en sus rostros. La policía concluyo que muchos de ellos murieron por sobredosis de alguna sustancia toxica y letal

Al principio los Vigilantes creyeron que eran una banda de narcotraficantes que estaban probando alguna sustancia ilegal con los mas jóvenes. Pero cuando Espartano y Canario logran capturar a una mujer descubren la realidad

Los Vigilantes las veían negras tras la aparición de la Iglesia de la Sangre: una especie de secta religiosa que reclutaba jóvenes menores de 14 años para integrarlos a sus filas, les lavaban el cerebro y los convertían en sus seguidores.

Liderados por el Hermano Blood, un hombre completamente misterioso y sin pasado conocido. Amado por sus seguidores y con poderes casi divinos, pero a pesar de tener todo lo que deseaba, había fallado en una sola cosa: el amor de la mujer que amo.

Tiempo atrás Blood se enamoró perdidamente de una bella mujer que le correspondió...pero ella al enterarse de la cruda verdad huyo estando embarazada. Nunca la volvió a encontrar y parecía que la misma tierra se lo hubiera devorado. Supo por uno de ellos que su amada estaba gestando al huir y la busco en todo el país sin poder hallarla jamás

Con ese dolor de no encontrarla y no saber sobre su hijo, decidió seguir adelante con su plan. Con los años logro obtener poder, prestigio, riqueza y su iglesia crecía

Los científicos de la Hermandad habían elaborado una potente droga y deseaban probarlo en jóvenes pero ninguno resistía. Tras dejar en el camino varios cuerpos llegan a Ciudad Starling y empiezan sus pruebas en los reclutas, pero muchos no resisten muriendo a las pocas horas.

Furioso al no obtener resultado, Blood y un grupo de seguidores salen a buscar a una víctima especial: ordena a sus seguidores capturar vivo a cualquier Vigilante. Uno de ellos será el conejillo de indias para probar la droga

Por eso, tanto Flecha como Arsenal luchaban con esos seguidores y lograron derrotarles al llegar ayuda de Canario, Speedy y Espartano. Blood no se iba a quedar tranquilo y fue directo donde uno de ellos, que bajo la guardia, clavándole en su pecho la enorme jeringa e inyectándole su mortal contenido.

Arsenal queda grave al presentar los síntomas de la potente droga. Sin perder tiempo los Vigilantes desaparecen. La escolta de Blood aparece, pero su líder sonríe: le puso un transmisor al mismo tiempo que inyectaba la droga al muchacho y seguirá su evolución

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Complejo STAR - Ciudad Central_

Una llamada reúne a investigadores y los dos metahumanos: Oliver pide ayuda ya que Roy esta muy grave. Barry parte y en menos de 3 minutos llega a la Arrowcueva y le informan lo sucedido dándole muestras de la sangre contaminada de Arsenal junto a una jeringa con los restos de la droga para sus análisis

En menos tiempo y usando su supervelocidad Barry llega al Complejo y entrega la bolsa con las muestras sanguíneas. Caitlin las analiza mientras Harrison pide escanear el cuerpo de Roy y conectarlo a los equipos diseñados para tal fin. En poco tiempo los resultados iniciales alarman al trio

\- No puede ser - dice Cisco - esta fórmula lo vimos hace tiempo

\- ¿Que formula? - pregunta Oliver

\- Hace 8 años atrás un grupo de narcos que comercializaban drogas desde Sudamérica crearon una potente pero letal droga - contesta Caitlin alarmada - el efecto era prolongado, pero mataba a los adictos. Muy pocos sobrevivieron con efectos gravísimos

\- Y por los análisis que realizamos esta droga es más concentrado - habla Cisco - lo peor: esto mata en menos de un día

\- Y ahora Arsenal es el siguiente - dice Espartano - pero ¿Por qué con uno de nosotros?

\- Hace pocos meses la Iglesia de Sangre se encuentra en Ciudad Starling - informa Laurel - sus seguidores aumentaron sobre todo adolescentes y jóvenes. Es manejado por el Hermano Blood

\- ¿Quién es Hermano Blood? - pregunta Harrison

\- El peor de todos - contesta Felicity - maneja una secta y dice ser un dios. Corrompe a muchos adolescentes y jóvenes, es responsable de la desaparición y muerte de muchos en el país. Ahora se ensaña con uno de nosotros

\- ¡Maldita sea! - Oliver no puede ocultar su furia: si algo le pasa a su pupilo, no descansara hasta obtener justicia - debe haber algo

\- Hare lo que pueda para contrarrestar su veneno - dice Caitlin - enviare con Barry un antídoto, manténganlo fresco y rueguen de que el preparado funcione

Harrison, Caitlin y Cisco van a preparar un antídoto. Barry mira por la pantalla como Roy lucha con todas sus fuerzas y no puede hacer nada por su mentor y colega...tiene las manos atadas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Isla Zandia, en algún lu_ _gar del Pacifico Este_

La isla Zandia es un paraíso fiscal donde mucha gente vive como rey. Pero también se ocultan fuertes fortunas de distinta procedencia. Es también el hogar de asilados, refugiados, criminales y gente que ha cambiado de vida.

En otras palabras: un lugar especial

No hay extradición a ningún lugar y se protegen entre si. Aquí en lo mas profundo de dicha isla se ubica la iglesia y cuartel general de la Hermandad de la Sangre. En lo mas profundo de sus instalaciones Blood se reune con Madre Mayhem esposa, Directora y segundo al mando de la Hermandad.

\- Y bien Madre Mayhem ¿hay alguna novedad?

\- Ignoro a quien le inyectaste ese veneno - habla en tono molesto Mayhem - sabes bien que esa cosa no funcionara con ningún joven. Ya han muerto más de 500 de nuestros seguidores

\- Sera el último, querida - contesta Blood - veamos si ahora esos Vigilantes logran vencerme. Antes de que se ponga el sol ese muchacho de traje rojo morirá en los brazos de su líder. A mí nadie me desafía

Y Blood se retira alegre a descansar. Madre Mayhem mueve la cabeza negativamente...ya ordeno que dejen de fabricar la droga y aniquilo a los científicos responsables. Al mismo tiempo ve la pantalla donde se observa los latidos cardiacos de su última víctima.

Hace pocas semanas Mayhem vio morir en sus brazos a una jovencita a la que inyectaron la droga, pero no resistió. Tenía apenas 15 años y toda una vida por delante. Antes de expirar, la joven le dio su anillo y le pidió como última voluntad llevárselo donde su madre para que nunca la olvide. Aun triste por ese episodio, siguió viendo como esa maldita droga mataba a más seguidores en pocos días. Si seguía esto, la Hermandad correría peligro y no podía permitir eso.

Tendría que intervenir...aunque eso le costaría su propia vida

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Ciudad Starling_

El trio de investigadores y los dos metahumanos llegan a la Arrowcueva I con una posible cura aunque no estaban seguros de su efectividad. Lograron inyectarlo y solo debían esperar.

Pasaban las horas y Roy aun no mostraba signos de mejora. Laurel, Felicity, Caitlin y Harrison estaban atentos a todo mientras los demás miembros impotentes de actuar no querían salir a patrullar. El único que lograba hacerlo era Flash que con sus poderes detenía a muchos criminales y al dejarlos en la comisaria fue rápido al cuartel, pues deseaba saber si Roy estaba a salvo.

Casi anochecía y nada daba resultado. Oliver veía todo negro y daba vueltas como un cazador acechando su presa. Todos estaban desconcertados mientras que Tina junto a Raymond revisaban al muchacho. Nadie se dio cuenta que algo activo la alarma silenciosa del pasillo principal

Barry con su oído pudo detectar la alarma

\- No estamos solos señores

Felicity ve los monitores y confirma que alguien entró a la Arrowcueva sin ser invitado. Flecha, Canario, Espartano, Firestom y Flash se preparan a salir pero una voz femenina los detiene

\- Vine en son de paz...quiero ayudar aunque esto me cueste la vida

Los Vigilantes miran a un grupo de trajes y sotanas negras con bordes rojos. Era una escolta conformada por 6 hombres corpulentos dos de ellos cargaban un baúl de madera grande, 4 mujeres jóvenes de vestido negro con rayas rojas a manera de túnicas, 4 adolescentes, un médico y al frente una mujer de finos rasgos cuya belleza aun cautiva a pesar de su edad madura. Se acerca y se presenta

\- Soy Madre Mayhem de la Hermandad e Iglesia de Sangre. Me arriesgo a hacer esto porque ya no soporto tanta muerte. Ese maldito veneno ha diezmado la hermandad y vine a cumplir una promesa y salvar una vida.

\- ¿Como nos hallaste? - pregunta Flecha

\- Te contestare cuando salve a ese muchacho, no antes. Deja que pague mi deuda y hablaremos

Flecha desconfía pero al ver a Speedy atormentada por la suerte de su pareja accede. El medico de inmediato se acerca a Roy mientras los jóvenes desempacan uno de los maletines que traen. Pasa media hora que es una eternidad para los Vigilantes y al fin ven que Roy reacciona positivamente a la misteriosa medicina.

Mientras Flash y Speedy atienden al enfermo los demas Vigilantes deciden hablar con la misteriosa mujer.

\- Bien Madre Mayhem: somos todo oídos - habla Flecha

\- Mi historia no es interesante para nadie - Mayhem empieza a hablar - soy en realidad esposa de Blood y segunda al mando en la Hermandad. Por siglos nuestra iglesia era local y estábamos bien en Zandia. Pero mi esposo quería expandir la iglesia a nivel mundial...siempre peleábamos por la forma de expandirnos, hasta que un día llego a nuestra iglesia un desgraciado trayendo la muerte en sus manos: dijo que era una droga potente cuyo consumo se volvería popular y que solo habría que agregar un par de ingredientes para perfeccionarla. Ese desgraciado nunca nos contó los efectos de esa maldita droga

\- ¿Y no pudieron detenerlo? - pregunto Felicity

\- Fue tarde - contestaba Mayhem - en menos de una semana murieron más de 200 muchachos. Llena de ira, le inyecte su veneno y lo deje morir. Tome todo lo que trajo y con ayuda de algunos fieles científicos logramos dar con una solución pero empeoro: la droga había mutado y mi esposo se había inyectado sin yo saberlo. Sobrevivió y acrecentó sus poderes

\- ¿Quiere decir que es más poderoso que antes? - pregunta Canario

\- En demasía - contesta Mayhem fastidiada por recordar - y volvió a inyectar a los nuevos reclutas pero esta vez muchos sucumbieron. No tuve otra opción que buscar en todo el mundo nuevos ingredientes y preparar con mis científicos un nuevo antídoto. Antes de venir lo probamos con los pocos sobrevivientes y se están recuperando, por eso vine. Ese muchacho ¿es tu hijo, Flecha Verde?

La pregunta de Madre Mayhem sorprende a muchos pero Flecha contesta

\- Es como si lo fuera, aunque no es de mi sangre

\- Me alegro por ti. Vine no solo para ayudar, sino que debo cumplir una promesa: en ese baúl enorme se halla el cuerpo embalsamado de una de mis muchachas. Se llamaba Viola. Mi esposo la inyecto sin mi autorización y cuando me entere la halle agonizando. Me pidió como último deseo que la llevara donde su madre y la entregara su cuerpo para que le de sepultura y esto (le entrega a Flecha una pequeña cajita). Te daré su dirección para que ustedes la lleven. Si ellos me ven no me dejaran ir, además mi vida corre peligro

\- ¿Porque dice usted que su vida peligra? - pregunta Espartano

\- Mi esposo ignora que estoy aquí con los Vigilantes y si se entera de mi salida y la ayuda que les otorgue simplemente dará la orden de excomunión para mí y mi séquito. Y es un riesgo que tomare por el bien de muchos. Me quedare con ustedes dos días mas hasta que ese muchacho este sano y te entregare el antídoto para que lo repartan en la ciudad

\- Muchas gracias Madre Mayhem - Flecha le da la mano que es correspondido - pero no es justo que usted y su sequito corran peligro

\- ¿Puedo preguntar algo? - dice Flash

\- ¿Que deseas saber, jovencito? - responde Mayhem

\- En su iglesia ¿Qué significado tiene la orden de excomunión, que su séquito teme tanto?

En efecto: cuando Mayhem hablaba sobre lo que le pasaria a ella y sus acompañantes todos temblaron y se aterraron. A Flash le entro las dudas y tampoco sabía nada sobre esa iglesia.

En nuestra iglesia si tratas de huir, salir sin permiso o hacer algo indebido se castiga con la excomunión...en este caso es la muerte para el pecador. Si: he pecado pero mi sequito es inocente. Apelare por ellos para que sean perdonados. Mi esposo jamás me perdonara lo que hice. Veamos cómo evoluciona el enfermo

Y Mayhem se levanta dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto donde Arsenal descansa. La escolta y sequito de la mujer se quedan en silencio y rezan en círculo. Los Vigilantes se han sorprendido con la revelación.

Felicity ya preparo habitaciones para los invitados. Por ahora los Vigilantes tendrán que ser más precavidos y cuidadosos en no revelar sus verdaderas identidades a los inesperados invitados.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Han pasado dos días de la inesperada visita y en la Arrowcueva I hay mucha actividad: por un lado Flash, Speedy, Laurel y Flecha entrenan bajo la vigilancia de las jovencitas pertenecientes a la Hermandad de la Sangre. Las chicas murmuraban en voz baja y se reían discretamente, a la vez que admiraban a aquellos héroes

Por otro lado Felicity entregaba los reportes y análisis al médico invitado y volvía a sus actividades de Vigilante junto a los investigadores. Cuando el galeno observa los documentos, se dirige a hablar con su jefa que termino de rezar una plegaria

\- Madre Mayhem le tengo noticias

\- Dígame doctor las buenas nuevas

\- Es el muchacho al que llaman Arsenal: se ha recuperado por completo, pero hay otro problema. Le pedí a uno de ellos que le hicieran pruebas médicas y análisis diversos...tiene que ver los resultados

El galeno le entrega los documentos a Madre Mayhem y los resultados no solo revelan la salud actual de Arsenal, sino algo más...los análisis sanguíneos y de ADN revelan nuevos datos para la Directora de la Hermandad

\- No puede ser...ese muchacho...es...

Y pierde el sentido

CONTINUARA

* * *

La Iglesia de la Sangre se hace presente en la vida del Equipo Flecha, pero a ellos les será difícil despegarse, por un poderoso e inesperado acontecimiento que sorprenderá a todos

 **En el sgte capitulo:** Los análisis hechos a Arsenal revelan algo mas de su poco conocido pasado. Para Madre Mayhem es la sucesión y continuación de la Iglesia, pero para Flecha y los demás Vigilantes sera un gran problema que no lo pueden aceptar. Y eso no es todo...

Déjenme sus comentarios y hasta la siguiente actualizacion


End file.
